As Angel's Sleep
by luckypixi
Summary: Destiel fluff. Dean wakes up one night and watches his angel sleeping next to him. A short piece, full of fluff and love. Please R&R


**A very short Destiel here, just something that came to me...**

**I hope you enjoy, I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Please leave a review, good or bad, I'd love to hear your comments**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The wind whistled outside the window, a cold breeze lifting the green dyed curtains and pushing them inwards, billowing into the motel room. The brown peeling wallpaper crinkled in the darkness, a paper-like scratching sound filling the air as the breeze wafted past it.

Dean Winchester shivered, his bare back tensing up as the wind stroked it icily, pulling the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He woke fitfully, exhausted from the previous days activities and the hunter groaned as he pulled the thin cream blanker higher up his body, feet now sticking out at the end. He groaned again, pushing his head into the pillow.

His bed companion, however, didn't seem to be having any problem with the insistent wind.

Castiel was sleeping peacefully, the now human angel's eyes closed and brow furrowed. Where he was right now, Dean didn't know, but the breeze didn't seem to be bothering him in the slightest. Castiel's bear skin barely seemed to notice the cold air, though it certainly reacted; goosebumps snaking their way down his back.

Dean had never watched the angel sleep before; he had always been a quick sleeper, often not waking through the night if he wasn't disturbed. Castiel had told him often he had watched the hunter sleep, and Dean had found this comforting; he had an angel looking out for him.

He let his eyes travel across Castiel's body, at all the curves and crevices, muscle and skin. At the way Castiel's chest heaved gently when he breathed, the way his fingers clenched every now and then, subconsciously. At the way his arms were clasped in front of him, fingers interlinked together, as if he was praying. At the way his beautiful blue eyes were closed, the lids gently blinking. At his black hair, unruly as ever, sat atop his head, the angle of the tufts as they spread on the pillows.

Dean smiled and laid back down, settling on his side so he could still watch his angel sleep, one arm propping him up. He leaned forwards and set a hand around one of Castiel's, separating his linked fingers. Squeezing gently, Dean brought his angel's hand up and kissed the knuckles, knowing how lucky he really was.

Lingering in this moment, Dean didn't care that this was chick-flick. That he was being soft, romantically soppy. He only cared for Castiel right now. He didn't care about anything else.

Caught up in his muse, Dean didn't notice Castiel sleepily open his eyes, gazing at him with his bright blue orbs.

'Dean?' he murmured, squeezing his hunter's hand.

'Hmm.' Dean replied, smiling and kissing his knuckles again.

'Are you okay?' Castiel asked, brows furrowed in confusion of Dean being awake.

'I'm just fine.' Whispered Dean, smiling.

Castiel smiled back and reached up to cup the back of Dean's head, pulling him close for a searing kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss, the angel mimicking him, chuckling at the sensation. Dean put a hand to the side of his angel's face, tracing over cheekbones with his thumb, fingers caught in Castiel's hair, unwilling to let go now, or ever again.

Castiel hummed into the kiss, breaking it and sliding closer under the flimsy cover, fitting his head perfectly in the crook of Dean's arm, the hunter looking down at his face, left hand encircling the angel's shoulder, the other resting on his stomach.

Cas smiled as Dean leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, warm breath ticking his face as they parted.

Pulling the cover back up over their legs and lower bodies, Dean settled back down, head now comfortably resting on Castiel's shoulder, his angel now gently holding his hand, his blue eyes closing as sleep took over again, as quickly as the breeze still circling the room. Dean hugged him closer, breathing deeply.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

**Just small, but sweet none-the-less, I hope :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment!**

**X**


End file.
